


Where's my mom?

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Series: This Stuff Really Happens [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Evil, Evil Mother, Hate, Other, Psycho, Screaming, Self Harm, Stress, There actually is no Josh, Trigger Warnings, Violence, a lot of blood, a lot of crying, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tyler is suffering, simply because his mother won't love him like her own.Severe trigger warnings and a lot of profanities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This really happens.

"Just one more, pretty pretty." Tyler seethed googly-eyed at his blood covered arm, adding one more incision to it. Blood gushed out messily, pooling over the blood from the other cuts.

"There you go Tyler, all pretty pretty now, right mommy?" He says, head shaking, staring at his bedroom door.

"You don't like it mommy? Y-you don't like me? I-I'm u-ugly?" 

Tyler wails, running his blood stained hands in his hair, pulling out the once lovely, dark brown and soft locks. 

"NO! MOMMY HAS TO LOVE ME! MOMMY LOVES EVERYONE! MOMMY LOVES FAMILY!" He screams, banging on the door ferociously, his blood curdling screams resonating throughout the house, not a home.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

It was late to be waking up but Tyler didn't care. There was nothing to do, nothing to stay awake for besides his friends. 

But even they were busy.

His mother had already banged on his door to wake up but he just didn't have the strength. 

"What time do you call this?" His mother seethes as he lands downstairs. He ignores her comment and strides into the kitchen.

Zack, Tyler's brother is still asleep. Tyler hates Zack for a number of things.

He's lazy and doesn't get into trouble. He's foul mouthed and doesn't get into trouble. He's also daddy's favourite. 

Tyler forgets about it and eats his breakfast. It's already 1:30pm, guess you can call it lunch or whatever tickles your fancy. 

Zack trudges down, not giving a shit about the world around him or all the pain he causes his older brother. He's heartless, stupid and pathetic but Tyler loves him so much. His actions have consequences that affect his older brother. 

 

"Are you fucking mad?! What time do you call this?" Their mother screams, mostly to Zack, at first. 

"Jeez mom, I was awake ages ago." He says casually, no care in the world. Tyler knows, Tyler knows it's gonna be bad.

Then it starts, the poison flowing from her mouth like it's normal to be calling your children whores, sluts, fucking bastards, every other name under the sun.

"You're nothing to me, I fucking hate you! I spend so much fucking money on that ungrateful Tyler bastard for that useless fucking keyboard he barely uses. I don't spend anything on myself! You don't do fuck all! You're not worth being called my family just fuck off out of my face!" She yells.

Zack not caring.

 

Tyler taking it all to heart. 

 

It's not the first time but for Tyler is the last. 

She could go weeks ignoring her son, slaving him around like he wasn't even part of their family, used him for her own selfish needs. 

"You're not my son and don't you dare call me your mother." She would say.

 

Tyler sits bloody and by his bedroom door, tears mixing with the red substance on his ruined arms.

"My mom doesn't love me, my family don't love me. That's why I'm suffering." 

He sobs into his clothes hanging on the door.

 

"My mom is supposed to love me God, moms love their children." 

 

His heart aches, it breaks, smashes into pieces.

 

"Where's my mom?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This really happens.


End file.
